1) Field of The Invention
The invention herein relates to an automotive aerodynamic component and object carrier fixture comprised of an object carrier fixture installed on the top of an automobile that is equipped with an interchangeably mounted and adjustable aerodynamic component as an option. During normal utilization, the aerodynamic component is mounted level to provide low air resistance. When the aerodynamic component is adjusted such that it is mounted at a forward inclination, downward pressure is generated which increases the weight of the vehicle by enabling the coefficient of air resistance to slightly increase drag and thereby increase tracking over the ground. When the aerodynamic component is adjusted such that it is mounted at an upward inclination, a lifting force is generated that decreases the weight of the vehicle to achieve lower fuel consumption, faster acceleration, and more responsive braking performance. A vertical wing is disposed on the center sections along both the upper and lower surfaces of a horizontal wing such that while moving against the air, they provide vertical guidance relative to the air flow traveling past them, thereby effectively achieving increased vehicle body directional stability, which is among the innovative features of the present invention.
2) Description of The Prior Art
To increase vehicle stability while being driven at high speeds, conventional automobiles (such as sports cars and sport sedans) are optionally equipped with spoiler panels (commonly referred to as tail wing and depicted in FIG. 1) at the rear end (over the trunk). While many types are available, the majority are fixed (the angle of incidence of the said spoiler panel is permanent), but a few are active units that allow upward or downward angular adjustment for road conditions and user requirements. However, the special characteristics of such spoiler panels installed at the rear end of automobiles is mainly the deflecting of air flow near the aft aspect of the vehicle to achieve downward pressure and thereby invisibly increase overall chassis weight. However, actual wind tunnel tests indicate that the force applied by a spoiler panel is totally concentrated at the point of installation on the rear section of a car such that when vehicle speed is gradually increased (wherein the applied force is increased in progressive increments), the force of additional weight generated by the said spoiler panel at that position causes the rear wheel to function as a fulcrum, with the resultant downward application of force elevating the front end of the vehicle.
Simply stated, when additional weight is applied to the rear of the vehicle, the rear wheels of the chassis become the support point of downward leverage that causes the front end of the vehicle body to float in a direction opposite from initial vector of force.
As a result, the existent irrationalities and unacceptable shortcomings of the said conventional spoiler panels motivated the inventor of the invention herein to focus on further development and extensive detailed analysis based on many years of specialized experience gained while engaged in the relevant specialized technology and finally culminated in the content of the invention herein, which in accordance with the patent law is hereby submitted in application for the commensurate patent rights.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an automotive aerodynamic component and object carrier fixture comprises of an object carrier fixture installed on the top of an automobile that is equipped with an interchangeably mounted aerodynamic component adjustable to level, forward and upward inclinations. During normal utilization, the aerodynamic component is mounted level to provide low air resistance. When the aerodynamic component is adjusted such that it is mounted at a forward inclination, downward pressure is generated which increases the weight of the vehicle by enabling the coefficient of air resistance to slightly increase drag and thereby increase tracking over the ground. When the aerodynamic component is adjusted such that it is mounted at an upward inclination, a lifting force is generated that decreases the weight of the vehicle to achieve lower fuel consumption, faster acceleration, and more responsive braking performance.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an automotive aerodynamic component and object carrier fixture that is installed at a predetermined area of a car top with the aerodynamic component mounted thereon such that the force generated by the fixed wing is applied to the center section of the vehicle body, such that the resultant force of downward pressure is equally distributed onto both the front and rear wheels, thereby simultaneously augmenting wheel-to-ground tracking stability so that hazardous situations such as the front wheel float and wobble (which occurs when weight is shifted to the rear end of chassis) as well as vehicle rear end bottoming does not occur. As such, handling is safer and obviously enhanced when a vehicle so equipped is driven at high speed.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide an automotive aerodynamic component and object carrier fixture in which a vertical wing is disposed on the center sections of both the upper and lower surfaces, respectively, of a horizontal wing such that while moving against the air, they provide vertical guidance relative to the air flow traveling past the horizontal wing so that vehicle body deflection to the left and right does not occur, thereby effectively achieving a tangible increase in directional stability, which is among the innovative features of the present invention.
Still another objective of the invention herein is to provide an automotive aerodynamic component and object carrier fixture fabricated of a non-corroding material, with the object carrier fixture capable of being normally utilized alone as a handy lightweight tie-down rack for articles (such as camping equipment, etc.) to thereby provide for greater overall practical application.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features, operation, and other related items of the invention herein for purposes of review and reference, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention.